Eddie Gluskin
Eddie Gluskin (commonly known as "The Groom") is the secondary antagonist in the Outlast: Whistleblower. Information Eddie Gluskin makes his first appearance at the start of the game in the Underground Lab, being forced against his will to enter one of the glass spheres in the lab to undergo painstaking restraint and experiments. Waylon Park is there working on one of the computers for debugging to allow the aforementoned experiment. Before Eddie is finally restrained, he runs up to the glass begging for help, and exclaims that Waylon has the power to stop all of it. Much later in the game, in the vocational block, he is once again seen when he pushes his face against the glass, smiling. He is notably scarred and mentally unstable much like many variants, though to an extremely much higher degree, as he has misogynist fantasies and mutilates other men in ways to make some of them look like women, including genital mutilation - all in an attempt to create a "bride" for himself. Hence his label as "The Groom". During that time in the game, Eddie pursues Waylon. Waylon jumps down an elevator shaft to escape him, and gravely wounds his right leg while doing so (making him less mobile for the remainder of the game). With an injured leg and still attempting to escape Eddie, Waylon attempts to hide in a locker, but Eddie discovers this and drags the locker itself to another room which is a "workshop" for Eddie, where he brutally mutilates others. Eddie gasses the locker Waylon is inside of to "calm him down" while he first cuts into another victim. Shortly after this, Eddie strips Waylon of all his clothes, places him on a table preparing to cut into him with a buzzsaw - with Waylon's body placed in a way where his genitals are aimed at the buzzsaw. Just before the spinning buzzsaw reaches Waylon's body, a variant comes in and engages in a fight with Eddie. Waylon uses this distraction as an opportunity to escape. Once Waylon escapes, Eddie continues his pursuit of Waylon and captures him once more, shouting out misogynist slurs while chasing him. He puts a noose around Waylon's neck and attempts to hang him along with many previous deceased hanging victims. Waylon is able to fight this, causing a sudden weight shift in the pulley where Waylon falls while Eddie is pulled upward into a hanging metal bar and impaled on it, killing him. If Waylon films his dead body with the camcorder, he will express his hatred of him by saying he's "trying not to laugh" at this death in a note written to Lisa. Much like The Twins, coming into contact with Eddie means instant death. Trivia *His role in the story is similar to Richard Trager as they both capture the protagonist, cut off body parts from the variants, speak in a polite tone along with calling the protagonists buddy and saying that they are heavier than they look and are killed in an attempt to kill the protagonist *He seems to be based on serial killer Ed Gein due to them having the same first letters in their names and killed their victims by cutting them in half from the genitals *The song he sings is "I Want a Girl" by Harry von Tilzer and William Dillon. It is the same song played in the trailer for Whistleblower. *A dead man was hung from strings as one of his former "brides". *If Eddie catches up to Waylon and kills him an animation will play which involves Eddie picking up Waylon stabbing him three times then pushing him to the ground and stomping him in the face. *There is a bug where sometimes a second Eddie's A.I will be spawned at the moment the first Eddie A.I grabs you and kills you. Category:Outlast: Whistleblower Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Spoilers Category:Enemies Category:Variants